


Surprise

by scratchandspellman (itsmeash)



Series: Nabrina Drabbles [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/scratchandspellman
Summary: A good boyfriend sticks by his girlfriend even in the weirdest of times.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is my first ever completed Nabrina piece. I have a few others in the middle of being written and a multi-chapter fic planned out, too. But back to this drabblesque piece... it went from semi-serious to humorous, which at first made no sense... until I realized this is exactly me with my anxiety. It'll make a lot more sense when you read. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all associated with Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I just like to play around with the characters at times. 
> 
> Requested by anon on Tumblr 39: "I know you're afraid but we can't hide in this closet forever."

_"I know you're afraid, but we can't hide in this closet forever."_

"Ha. I'm not afraid," Sabrina says, shaking her head defiantly.

"You know it's okay to admit you're afraid, right?" Nick asks her, rubbing her arm gently. "Being afraid doesn't make you any less powerful. If anything it makes you more human."

Sabrina ponders his words and sighs. "Alright, so maybe I am... a little bit... afraid," she admits, avoiding eye contact. "But I've dealt with the worst of the worst in supernatural terms..."

"And? How does that fit in here?"

"It's just... how can I be afraid of something so mundane when I've dealt with literal almost death and the worst creatures ever? It makes no sense."

"It's because you're part human, Sabrina," Nick tells her, turning his head to look at her in what little light was coming through the crack in the door. "But that's what makes you... you. You're the best of both worlds."

"That's such a cliché thing to say." Sabrina smiles. leaning her head against his shoulder. "But I know you mean it, and coming from you... it means everything to me."

"I'm happy to hear that," Nick says, smiling himself. "Now are you ready to leave this closet?"

Sabrina sighs. "I guess now is better than never."

"Just act surprised," Nick tells her, standing up and offering her his hand.

Sabrina frowns. "Hard to even act surprised... considering I hate surprise parties."


End file.
